<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wastage by DaiTaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517485">Wastage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiTaire/pseuds/DaiTaire'>DaiTaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, and kind of a sad ending, but enjy dosn't know this, grantaire is in love with enjy, grantaire really needs love, just a bit of Angst, so yeah Grantaire gets hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiTaire/pseuds/DaiTaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Grantaire leaves one of the meetings, half with tears in his eyes towards the toilets, enjolras follows him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wastage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody!<br/>This is my first English fanfiction, so please don't be rude. <br/>Also, I'm actually german so please forgive or/and ignore the mistakes I've made.<br/>But I don't want to stop you, reading this. <br/>Here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With tears in his eyes, he locked the door to the toilet cubicle at the last second, in which he let himself sink to the floor when he already heard steps approaching, which he probably could have distinguished among thousands. To equate this miserably confident step, which came closer with constant tone, with the ticking of a clockwork, without any loss of rhythm to complete standstill. A knock almost too tender made him wince and hold his breath.</p>
<p><em>'He should just go again. '</em>, he thought, laying his head on his bent knees.</p>
<p>"Grantaire?", the angelic voice asked patiently, without any reproach, what had been the case to him rarely.</p>
<p><em> 'Can’t he just continue to be as indifferent as ever?'</em>, he thought mutely, breathed out noiselessly and in again.</p>
<p>" What’s wrong?"</p>
<p>'<em>Of course he doesn’t know. '</em></p>
<p>"Grantaire, please." The voice spoke again.</p>
<p>" Go to your partner, Apollo.", he replied with a scratchy voice, in the hope that Enjolras didn't know his shedding of tears so, hating himself for these words. Followed by a depressing silence in which nothing moved, the blonde stepped back a confused step.</p>
<p>" You can always talk to me, you know that, right? You’re one of my friends."</p>
<p>"Go.", he sobbed loudly and menacingly as the tears rolled over his cheeks again. Again, this miserably confident move, but not as confident as usual. Two short lapses, two pauses longer than one ticking a clock, the slam of a door, silence, a loud sob.</p>
<p><em>'Why waste your love on someone who doesn’t love you? Why Gantaire? '</em>, self-hatred flooded him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much, for reading my little Fanfiction. I really  hope you liked it  and I would be happy about a little comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>